Disney Flight Log
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Life's a journey, and sometimes that journey just so happens to involve air travel! This fic details what happens when a group of Disney travel by plane, it's not to be taken too seriously just something that I hope you will enjoy and brighten up your day.


**Disney Flight Log**

* * *

 _I recently flew for the very first time. It was a very long flight and I found myself wondering a couple of times what some of my favourite Disney characters would be like on an airplane flight._

 _That in flight daydreaming gave birth to this little story as something to keep me busy whilst we flew and I decided that these ramblings were probably worth sharing on this website._

* * *

An airport, it's just gone 6 in the morning as everyone is arriving to check in for their flight that is due to be departing at 9:30. Whilst there is excitement among everyone heading off on holiday the queue to check bags in had mildly dampened some of that initial burst of excitement.

It was easy enough for more or less everyone to get through checking in their baggage apart from Merida.

"I can nea see why I wasn't allowed me arrows." she grumbled as she walked away from check in and towards the departure waiting area.

Hercules rolled his eyes at Merida. "That would probably be because they're classed as weapons."

Merida groaned at his response. "It's not like they was in me hand luggage!"

Hercules just chuckled at her.

Following a showing of passports, a scanning of baggage and a journey through security they were able to enter the main terminal, or departure waiting area as Ariel re named. The terminal was a large hall-like area that had shops and cafes all around and seating in the middle, designed to keep people entertained as they waited for their flight to be called for boarding over the speaker.

Tiana was walking with, or to be more accurate leading, Ariel on a quick look around all the coffee shops and cafes in the area.

"Are you sure that ones not okay Tia?" asked Ariel as Tiana turned down another of their options.

"Ariel we are not settling for mediocre food just because it's early."

"But I'm hungry! And they had those pastry thingamabobs you love."

Following an amount of time (that either flew by or took forever depending on who you asked) their flight was called for boarding. As everyone queued up at the departure gate to finally board and get onto the plane most people were still half asleep, with the exception of Rapunzel who queued up bright eyed with a big smile.

"How many coffees has she had?" Anna asked, her hair still looking as if she'd just woken up.

"I don't know but I want." Said Aurora as she tried to hide another enormous yawn.

"I'm fairly sure her spirit animal is Tigger." Aurora whispered sleepily.

"The wonderful thing about Rapunzel is that Rapunzel is a wonderful thing!"

Rapunzel bounded over to them.

"How can you be so cheerful?"

"Well it's all just so exciting isn't it!"

"No." Replied Aurora and Anna together.

There were a variety of ways that people dealt with the plane taking off.

Elsa went with singing Defying Gravity during take off.

Phillip went with having his eyes firmly shut and wishing he wasn't there.

Jasmine took it in her stride and looked out of the window as the land below fell away and the plane entered the clouds.

More or less as soon as she had got seated on the flight Aurora fell asleep. She didn't even need ear plugs to cancel out the sound of the plane during the take off! This surprised no one but also irritated some of the other passengers who weren't as successful in their attempts at falling asleep.

Once the plane was in the air and settled into it's flight altitude the stunningly chilly air conditioning started to kick in. Phillip wrapped himself up in the complimentary blanket to try and deal with the sudden rush of cold air, he glanced over at Elsa. "No ice powers on the plane Elsa!"

Elsa looked across at him. "Firstly, why just blame me? It could have been Periwinkle! And secondly that's not me. That's just how cold the air conditioning on board here is. And thirdly you know that the cabin is kept cooler so that the plane doesn't over heat from the engines"

Once the seat belt sign got turned off and the passengers were allowed to move around again Milo Thatch reached up and brought down his hand luggage from the overhead storage. His hand luggage largely consisted of books. He pulled down the fold down table and set up to read all through the flight, it was a long haul flight might as well use the time effectively and get some reading in.

Seated together Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable both had their tablets out and were trying to access the onboard WiFi. Or to be more accurate within seconds Kim had got connected and was browsing the Internet and over an hour later Ron still hadn't figured out how he was meant to connect to the WiFi.

The flight crew were very attentive to their passengers needs, coming past with drinks and food at regular intervals throughout the fight. Every single time a flight attendant went past with a drinks trolley Ariel made sure she got another drink. Even though at multiple points throughout the flight she had several drinks on her fold down table.

Throughout the flight Esmerelda was enjoying some music on her headphones. However unlike most people she was not content to just sit still and listen. Esmerelda (whilst remaining seated) danced along and lip synced to each song. Surprisingly, despite being surrounded by people, no body seemed to notice her rather exuberant display of musical appreciation.

The flight touched down in another airport but this was not the final destination for our intrepid travellers. This terminal was just a stop over before the second leg of the flight occurred. Passports had to be shown again and scans had to be gone through again before they were able to explore this second terminal then board the connecting flight to their destination.

Elsa's first thought once in the terminal was to go and get a McFlurry. To her delight she discovered that there were Oreo McFlurrys available.

Having woken up during the course of the flight Anna was rushing from shop to shop. She was accompanied by Ariel who was just as enthusiastically looking at all the terminal shops.

"Look at this stuff isn't it neat!"

"I know. For the first time in forever we can move around and buy stuff."

Walking with the two flame haired women was Kristoff who had a look that was halfway between resigned and affectionate.

"You two know you shouldn't really be buying too much at this change over, right?"

The time of being able to shop and move around and not get judging looks when you got up to go to the toilet seemed to fly quicker than the plane and all too soon it was time to board the connecting flight.

Having been up solidly for what was nearly 20 hours Phillip was able to catch a quick power nap on the connecting flight. He called it a power nap at the time but later confessed that actually he'd found he was only capable of staying asleep for quarter of an hour despite the long day.

Tiana's reaction was, "Honey you shoulda listened to me earlier about getting a good breakfast in ya."

Once seated Milo Thatch grabbed his pen and his journal from his hand luggage and started to record the details of the change over in his journal, if he wanted this holiday journal to be any good then it had to contain absolutely everything!

Elsa got herself settled in and then got her iPod out. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her then began jamming out to her Taylor Swift tracks.

Kristoff noticed Elsa's T-Swift jam session and recorded a few videos of her on his phone. Those videos would later be shown to Anna whenever Anna needed something to cheer her up.

Ariel found finding the right gadget or gizmo in her hand luggage bag a lot harder as amongst the thingamabobs that had been in her hand luggage on the way out was a selection of whosits and whatsits that she'd bought whilst she was at the terminal waiting for the changeover flight. Though she still regretted not purchasing that dingle hopper from near the entrance, especially as she'd left hers back home!

Tiana and Jasmine were sat next to each other and when they felt like having a bite to eat they both chose the option with hot sauce. This was great for them but less great for everyone sat around them as the smell assaulted their noses.

The internal flight actually had travelled quicker than anyone had expected and so (following a somewhat elongated landing) they all arrived at their final destination early. After taking their hand luggage and all personal items from the plane it was over to the baggage carrousel to claim back their luggage that had been placed in the all their luggage the holiday was now ready to properly begin.

Although according to Rapunzel it had begun the moment they'd arrived at the first airport.


End file.
